Shortcake Kisses
by Sciurus
Summary: Waking up Hunny can be a real challenge. Sugar just never remembers how challenging it can be! HunnyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Sciurus Note: As per request, Sugar-chan is back! And life hasn't gotten much easier for our candy-loving heroine. For those of you just joining us, you don't have to read the previous one-shot to understand this story. Here's hoping, everyone likes this story as well!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, Bisco Hatori owns Ouran, not me. I own Sugar and her crazy ploys, only.**

* * *

"Ojou-sama, it's time for breakfast," called a servant through the mahogany door.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I called back as I finished pulling my hair up in pigtails. I smiled giddily at my reflection.

"Yup," I exclaimed with a smile, "Today's going to be a good day!"

Oh, that's right, I should introduce myself. For those of you who don't remember, I'm Sugar! You know, cherry red hair, apple green eyes, _loves all candy_. Anywho, today started off like any other day. I woke up early, had a few pieces of candy, including a tasty butterscotch and a tangy orange. Yum! Then I got ready in one of my favorite outfits. I won't bore you with the details. Then things turned sour, and not the good sour either. Today was suppose to be spectacular! Hunny, Mori, and I had everything planned! Well, I had everything planned.

It all started right after breakfast.

"Ojou-sama," called a servant, just as I was rising from the breakfast table, "You have a visitor at the door."

"Who could be here this early?" I asked myself. I gave the servant a quick thank you then headed to the door. Upon arrival, I found none other than Mori standing there.

"Mori-kun, What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at your kendo tournament?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

See, this was the start of our plan. Hunny and I were to watch Mori's kendo tournament that morning. Then afterwards we would all go out for cake to celebrate Mori's victory! Because, come on, we all know that Mori will win. He's a kendo master!

Mori nodded and replied, "Mitsukuni won't wake up."

"Oh no," I said. "You don't want me to?" I was too scared to finished the question. Mori just nodded. In a moment of panic, I attempt to escape by bolting out the door. Not my best choice with a giant, at least by my less than 5 feet standard, standing in my way. Mori simply grabbed me round the waist and hoisted me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He walked back to his limousine and we drove away. Of course, Mori was nice enough to set me down once the car was in motion.

"Mori-kun!" I begged the minute he dropped me. "Please don't make me wake up Hunny-kun! You remember what happened last time!"

Mori didn't say anything. He just stared at me solemnly with those dark eyes. Man was he good! And they weren't even real puppy eyes. He must be taking lessons from Tamaki. I sighed in defeat. Mori patted my head. I felt so used.

Now, don't get me wrong! It's not like seeing Hunny's adorable curled-up sleeping form isn't nice, but I really don't want to be the one to wake him up. I've watched every scary, horrorific movie that's ever been produced, and I've still never seen anything as scary as Hunny in the morning. Plus, luckily for me, his horrifying beyond horrifying expressions only show up when he's woken up by something other than his internal clock. I should know. I don't remember how many times I've seen Mori pry Hunny's poor alarm clock out of the wall.

"Why me?" I thought as we pulled into Hunny's driveway. Neither he nor Mori actually lived that far away from me or each other. "Plus, if Mori's making me try, then that means even Mori couldn't wake him up!"

This realization was not comforting. Mori was the number one expert in waking Hunny. I came in at a close second mostly because no one else would even try. Hunny's that terrifying at times.

Mori stepped out of the car and offered me his hand. No use running now. I accepted and we walked up the steps to Hunny's mansion. A servant answered the door and ushered us into the dining room where Hunny's younger brother Yasuchika was eating breakfast. He glanced up when we entered and choked slightly on his eggs.

"Good morning, Chika-chan," I greeted with a smile. He nodded at me from behind his bangs. His face looked extremely red. Worried, I skipped over and felt his forehead with my hand.

"That's good," I said removing my hand. "You don't have a fever!"

"Of course I don't," Yasuchika mumbled, turning away from me. He always acted so strange. It was kind of cute. I giggled, and Yasuchika's face got redder. I wonder why.

Mori tapped me on the shoulder. Once he actually had my attention he pointed down the hall. Oh right, I was there to wake up Hunny. If only I could forget.

With a sigh of defeat, I pulled out a piece of candy from my pocket. I unwrapped it slowly and popped it in my mouth. I might as well enjoy it while I could. Think of it as having one last cigarette before you get executed.

Mori gave me a light shove in the direction of the door.

"I'm going. I'm going," I stated and made my way out of the dining room. I walked down the hall till I came to the door that had an adorable pink bunny sign hanging on it. The bunny said "Hunny's Room." I knocked once. Twice. Three times. I was about to knock a forth time when Mori suddenly appeared, opened the door, and shoved me inside. He could be so impatient sometimes! It wasn't like we were on a schedule or anything. Oh wait. We were; weren't we?

I glanced around Hunny's room. It looked just like it normally did. Except, I think he'd added a few more bunnies since last time. I snuck a peak at the bed. Unfortunately for me, Hunny was still curled up in it. Snug as bug, as the saying goes. He was laying on his side facing away from the door, Usa-chan squeezed tightly against his chest.

"Mori must have tried the take-Usa-chan-away trick," I thought as I inched my way closer to the large bed. Hunny didn't move. "And here I was hoping he'd be half awake already."

I rolled up my sleeves, figuratively, and began working. I started with my most basic tricks. I called Hunny's name a few times and shook the bed gently. No need to anger him any more than he already would be. My response: nothing.

"Great," I muttered. I tried again with more force. "Hunny-kun. Wake up." I shook the bed more violently. Nothing. I got louder and shook the bed even harder. He shifted slightly. What an improvement.

"This isn't working," I huffed and circled around to the end of the bed. I took a hold of Hunny's pastel blue blanket in both hands. I counted to three then gave the whole thing a gigantic tug. The blanket flew at me from both sides as I slipped and fell on the floor. In excitement, I scrambled up and looked over the edge of the bed. Hunny lay curled up asleep, part of the blanket clasped snuggly in his hands.

I watched as Hunny's face scrunched up slightly, most likely from the change in temperature around him. His hands moved slightly.

"Oh no," I thought as Hunny yanked the blanket back towards him with all his mighty. The blanket sprung from the floor around me and back onto the bed and brought me, who was well entangled in it, along for the ride. I'm pretty sure I flew for a few seconds before I crash landed right beside Hunny on the bed. I lay there for a moment to let the stars fade then sat up and turned to the boy beside me.

"You are so not worth the effort," I stated. He mumbled something back and rolled over to face me. Startled, I jumped out of the bed and crouched on the side. I peaked over the edge to see if death was staring me in the face. Safe!

I slowly crawled back onto the bed and over to Hunny. I poked him in the shoulder. Once again, nothing. Must have been a fluke.

I sat back and stared at the sleeping boy. His hair fell lightly over his forehead, brushing his closed eyes. His face looked so gentle. I felt myself blush slightly. Argh! What was I doing? I dug deep in my pocket for another piece of candy. I quickly unwrapped it and popped it in my mouth.

"I need a new plan," I said out loud as I sucked on the candy. Hunny mumbled again. I jumped slightly. Then a light bulb went off. I leaned over until I was a few inches from Hunny.

"Hunny-kun," I called softly. His nose twitched. "Wake up sleepy head."

"Sugar-chan," Hunny mumbled. My breath caught in my throat. Was he dreaming about me?

"Yes, Hunny-kun?" I asked in a whisper.

"Give me back my cake," Hunny sleepily replied. I giggled into my hands to muffle the sound. Typical Hunny.

Thoroughly entertained, I forgot the real reason I'd started all this, and I whispered back, "Never! It's all mine now."

Hunny sniffled. "Meany. It's my cake!"

"Not anymore! This cake is mine and I'm going to eat it all up." I was definitely enjoying myself. Hunny was too cute when he sleep-talked. "And I'm going to start with this strawberry."

I pretended to eat a strawberry off Hunny's blanket and made a weird munching noise. As I swallowed the fake strawberry, Hunny's eyes popped open like in a horror movie when the dead came back to life, and he glared at me. I gulped.

"Good morning, Hunny-kun," I squeaked. He continued glared for a couple more seconds. Then he leapt out from under the covers and tackled me! I was in shock.

"Give me back my cake," Hunny demanded as he pinned my arms at my side. Seriously! Was this seriously happening?

"I don't have your cake," I stuttered. Hunny was still giving me that icicle glare he had when he was either really angry or, well, extremely angry.

"Yes, you do," Hunny stated harshly. "You just stole it and ate the strawberry!"

"No way," I thought making some sense of the situation in my jumbled brain. "Hunny's not awake yet!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted in horror. An angry awake Hunny was one thing, but an angry asleep Hunny, just kill me now. There's no reasoning with him.

"Give. It. Back." Hunny demanded, emphasizing each word. He was only a few inches from my face and his glare was potent.

"Think, Sugar. Think!" I told myself. How do I calm an angry Hunny? Or at least get him to let me up? I rolled my candy from earlier around my mouth. It clicked lightly against my teeth. "Of course!"

"Here! Here it is! Here's your cake!" I practically shouted. I stuck my tongue out at Hunny. Balanced on my tongue was the candy piece. I pulled the candy back in. "Now, if you'll just let me up. I have another piece in my pock…"

Hunny cut off my sentence by plunging his mouth onto mine. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth, which was open since I was talking. I could feel my face flushing to a darker red than my hair. After a few seconds, Hunny pulled away.

"Yummy!" He declared happily. "It takes just like strawberry shortcake." He put his hands to his cheeks in delight. I lay there stunned. Hunny had stolen my candy. He'd stolen my candy right out of my mouth!

"Oh, good morning, Sugar-chan," Hunny said, fully awake, as he looking down at me, who was still underneath him. "What are you doing here?"

I blinked at him, stunned, before I shouted, "I can't believe you!"

I pushed him away and jumped up. I stalked out the door and back down the hall. Mori and Yasuchika were waiting in the dining room.

"What happened?" Yasuchika asked. I was too angry to answer. I took a seat at the table and folded my arms angrily across my chest. Mori came over and patted me on the head.

"What happened?" He asked, parroting Yasuchika. My eyes welled up with tears.

"He, he, he stole my strawberry shortcake candy!" I wailed. "Right from my mouth!" Mori sighed and patted me on the head again.

"What's the big deal?" Yasuchika asked. "It's not like he hasn't done it before. Didn't he do the exact same thing with your apple tart candy last week when you woke him up?"

"Yeah," I sniffled.

"Then what's the big deal?"

"That was my last piece!"

* * *

**Will Mori win his kendo tournament? Will Sugar forgive Hunny? Stay tuned to see what happens next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sciurus Note: Well, almost a year later, but I'm finally back with the last part of this story! Yeah, this was only suppose to be a two parter. I still have no idea where the time went. Guess this proves I shouldn't post something unless I have it completely finished first! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the conclusion to Shortcake Kisses. **

**Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori is the owner of Ouran and all it's characters, not me. I only stake claim on Sugar and this plot of plotiness. **

* * *

"Whoo! Go, Mori!" Sugar screamed at the top of her lungs as he silently took his place across from his opponent. Everyone in the crowd glanced back at her icily.

"Once again," the announcer called from his place between the two competitors, "we need _silence_ from the audience!"

Sugar huffed and stuck her tongue out at the man in retaliation. The announcer just glared at her as he started the match. Mori quickly took down his opponent and Sugar let out another loud holler of joy. She seemed determined to start a fight with someone.

With a sigh, the announcer said, "There will be a fifteen minute intermission before the start of the semi-finals."

"Wow, isn't Takashi awesome!" Satoshi, Mori's younger brother exclaimed. "He's the best. There's no way any of these losers are going to beat him!"

Satoshi had joined the group of Sugar, Yasuchika, and I in the audience after his own kendo matches had finished. Satoshi walked away with first place.

"Of course, he is!" Sugar replied with a smile. "No one can beat Mori!"

"Yeah!" Satoshi exclaimed exuberantly. "I'm gonna go find him and congratulate him!"

With that, Satoshi bounded from the corner of the dojo where they all sat and into the locker room. The others would have followed by the kendo master was very strict on any outsiders being allowed in the locker room. They say he tied a student from the newspaper to a rafter when he tried to sneak in for a photo. Although, anyone in their right mind would have done something along those lines, what normal person sneaks into a locker room for a photo for the school newspaper!

Sugar finally sat back down from where she had been jumping around cheering. I turned to her and said with a big grin, "Takashi is doing great today, isn't he?"

She glanced at me for a moment, her arms cross in impatience for the next match to start. After a beat, she turned to Yasuchika and stated that she was going to the bathroom. She walked out of the kendo dojo without a look back and without answering me. I pouted and hugged Usa-chan to my chest.

"What's her problem?" I mumbled grumpily. Yasuchika glanced at me.

"She's mad, of course," he replied to my complaints. I looked at him curiously.

"Why?"

Chika scoffed and stated, "If you can't even figure that out, you don't deserve her." He turned away, ending our conversation. I still didn't understand, but there was one thing I knew: I hated having Sugar mad at me.

"I'll be back," I said, leaving the dojo. I started down the hall towards the senior's section in search of Sugar, not really sure what I was planning to do or even where to find her.

I eventually found myself at our classroom. The door was unlocked, so I peeked inside. It was dark. Slipping inside, I walked down the isles to my desk. I stared at it, but didn't find any answers in its painted wood. I pouted and turned to leave, deciding this was just a waste of my time. Sugar probably wasn't even in this part of the school. I spotted her desk, closer to the front of the room. I went up and stood beside it. I fingered the edge of the desk absentmindedly. I was in deep in thought trying to figure out why she was mad and what I was even doing. My fingers hit a bump, jolting me from my thoughts.

I felt again. Too curious to ignore it, I leaned over and peeked under the desk. I giggled upon seeing pieces of candy taped to the underside of the desk. Sugar was such an addict!

"Sugar-chan sure does love her candy," I mumbled, grabbing a piece and inspecting it before popping it in my mouth. "She always has some with her."

Then it hit me. Why hadn't I noticed it before! The reason Sugar was so grumpy today and the reason she was mad at me. It was so obvious. The door squeaked open behind me; I spun around. Sugar stood in the back of the room, looking at me in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. I giggled, and she just looked more confused. Her head cocked cutely to one side, hair falling over her shoulder.

"You finally talked to me!" I exclaimed, hugging Usa-chan tightly. Her face scrunched up in to a frown. She turned around with a hump, arms crossed. I took a step towards her. "Come on, Sugar-chan, tell me what's wrong."

"It's none of your business," she stated, not turning around. I couldn't help but giggle again. That got her to turn.

"What?" She demanded to know. "What is so funny?" I just shook my head, not really knowing how to explain it. She huffed again and turned her head away.

I smiled and walked towards her, she glanced at me from the corner of her eye. I stopped a few inches from her and stared into her eyes. She broke first and glanced away.

"You've been mad at me all day, right," I stated, using Haruhi's blunt tactics. Sugar bit her lip and gazed down to the floor.

"Yeah," She mumbled, almost guiltily. I smiled softly at her. Using one hand, I gently lifted her head and turned it so she was looking at me. Her eyes widened slightly.

"What?" She asked. "Why are you smiling?"

"Cause I know why you're mad," I said, happily. She stared at me, surprised, hopeful.

"You do?" she replied, lifting her head from my hand. I nodded.

"And I know how to fix it, too!" I proclaimed. She looked away at this, not believing me. I pouted and made her look at me again. She gazed into my eyes, a questioning look penetrating through and a hint of something else.

I closed the gap between us and gently pressed my lips to hers. A squeak of surprised escaped from Sugar's throat. I just smiled into the kiss. I pulled back a moment later. Sugar just stood their speechless, her eyes unfocused.

"Feel better?" I asked, hugging Usa-chan in anticipation. I watched at Sugar blinked, trying to make herself focus. Her tongue rolled in her mouth. A distinct clink of candy on teeth sounded lightly. Sugar smiled widely and threw her arms around me in a hug.

"Much," she said in my ear. It tickled and made me giggle. Sugar released me with a smile. I held out my hand.

"Shall we get back?" I asked. She nodded and took my hand. We walked hand in hand back to the dojo. Sugar happily sucked on the candy in her mouth, her cure-all. I smiled and licked my lips. A taste still lingered on my own lips. I wasn't sure if it was the candy or Sugar herself, but I liked it. It tasted just like strawberry shortcake.


End file.
